


Life Through The Eyes Of A Blind Soprano

by Purdey_Child



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: The life story of Blind Mag, How she came to be and her journey til the end.
Kudos: 2





	Life Through The Eyes Of A Blind Soprano

There she lay, his one and only daughter in his wife's arms, Conner approached the baby and mother, both on the hospital bed, His first look at his baby, he smiled, she was perfect, Magdalene Defoe whimpered as she slept

"She's perfect, Tess" Conner kissed the woman's head, she smiled

"Our little Mag" Tess looked down to the little bundle in her arms, just then the child's eyes flew open and she started to cry but surprisingly she cried in tune, it sounded almost like a song. Conner looked to Tess in amazement it was like nothing they'd ever heard, He picked up the child and snuggled her till the cries stopped. He couldn't believe how something so little could take up such a big place in his heart. He'd protect her till the day he died. Conner walked over to the window to show baby Mag the view, but there was no reaction from her, she just seemed to stare or close her eyes.

"Mrs, Mr Defoe?," The Doctor flew into the room "some things are coming up...we must do some test"

"Tests?" Conner jumped

"What sort of tests? What's wrong?" Tess asked in horror, looking to Conner then the Doctor

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just to make sure the results are accurate"

"What results? Why aren't they accurate?" Conner asked with a bit of defence for the child in his voice, what could possibly be wrong with her?

"Honestly, it's nothing to worry about, It won't be 10 minutes...if you like you can come along" The Doctor tried to keep the parents calm, Conner nodded his head, looking down to Magdalene, this child meant more than the world to him

"Conner darling?," Tess asked from the bed "Can you take her? I'm- I'm just too tired"

"Of course I can" he kissed her head, gently touching her blonde hair, Her eyes closed and Conner followed the Doctor with the child still resting in his arms, she gave out soft giggles every now and then that made his heart melt. The reason for the woman's exhaustion was not just because she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but because of some disease that was undiagnosed yet, Baby Magdalene was born premature because of this, all Doctors could say at this time was ‘We must do more tests for a real diagnosis’. At home Tess and Conner had a son, Zain. All through his mothers pregnancy he promised that he would look after his younger sibling.  
Conner and The Doctor made their way down hallways to a quiet area of the hospital, it was almost deathly.

"Here we are, if it's alright I'll take her from here," The Doctor held out his arms for the child, Conner didn't look so calm "please do not worry, it's for your daughters health and well being" Conner hated to hand her over but he knew it was for her sake, He watched as she was carried off through the doors. He sat by those doors, waiting, his anxiety was growing with every second she wasn't with him, Conner felt as if he had sat there for hours whereas in reality it was only minutes, he panicked when he couldn't hear her giggles or cries

"What the hell?" He tore off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, he took deep breaths and tried to remain calm

"Mr Defoe, we'll bring the test results up to you and your wife"

"Wh-What about my baby?" Conner threw his glasses back on

"Here she is" The Doctor handed her over in a little carrier that looked more like a box, Conner picked her up out of it and gave her a hug while walking back to the room. As he reached his wife, she was asleep, he didn't want to wake her but Magdalene gave out another giggle causing Tess to jump

"What did they say?" She reached for the glass of water beside her

"They're bringing the results-"

"We have the results here" The Doctor came into the room with a folder "Mr, Mrs Defoe... Your daughter is... Blind"

"Blind?" Conner almost dropped her

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry?" Conner was mad "is 'Sorry' going to make her see?"

"Conner Darling sit down," Tess took the delicate child from his arms "she'll be okay, she can get through this, we will get through this"

Later that night the happy family all got home, and Zain Defoe was eagerly waiting to meet his new baby sister. He sat on the sofa next to the babysitter, when he saw the car pull up he jumped up and down at the window, she got a glimpse of the pink blanket, Zain ran to the door and opened it for his mother and father

"Can I see her? Can I see her?" He begged his mother to let him hold his sister

"Yes but she won't be able to see you" Conner sympathetically looked to his daughter

"Why?" Zain closed the door for his exhausted parents and sat beside Tess who was still holding the baby

"She's blind Darling" Tess handed Zain the child, he was silent, she gave a smile and a giggle as she felt her brother holding her, Zain smiled back and placed a soft kiss on her nose

"Magdalene?" He looked to his mother and father who both nodded "Little Mag...I'll look after you" he gently rocked her till she fell asleep In his little arms.


End file.
